


Safety first. What are you? FIVE?

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Burns, Gen, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, baking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: It was a quiet day in the mindscape... At least, it was, until a few baking mishaps.(based on a drabble prompt on tumblr)





	Safety first. What are you? FIVE?

**Author's Note:**

> I was (and pretty much always am lol) taking drabble prompts on tumblr, and I received this:
> 
> "49 - patton saying it to either roman or virgil (like maybe roman wanted to go on an adventure or virgil wanted to idk do something? Maybe like baking? Idk ahha)?"
> 
> And this is what came out of it!

It was a quiet day in the mindscape. Days like theses were few and far in-between, so Virgil meant to make the best of it. At least, that was until Patton got it in his head that he and Virgil needed to spend some “quality time” together.

The moral side had dragged Virgil from his comfortable blanket burrito on the couch and into the kitchen, where he had already laid out a mass of baking materials.

“Uh, Pat?” Virgil asked, hesitating at the doorway. “Are you sure you don’t want to do this with Roman or something? He seems like the type to enjoy baking.”

“Don’t be silly, kiddo!” Patton said with a bright grin, pulling Virgil into the kitchen by his hand. “I’m spending time with  _you_  today!”

Virgil gave a small smile and allowed himself to be pulled into the kitchen, enjoying the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Patton had laid out a recipe on the counter. It seemed simple enough, just some butter cookies with butter frosting. An excess of butter, maybe, but the recipe seemed easy enough. Butter, sugar, flour, the works.

Virgil couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Patton had decided they would  _double_  the recipe. Virgil had thought nothing of it at first, but they both quickly realized that it was a mistake. They should’ve made two separate batches.

There were too many ingredients to fit in the bowl that attached to their standing mixer. It was overflowing. If they turned it on, their dry ingredients would fly  _everywhere_.

“Um, Patton?”

“Don’t worry, kiddo! It’ll be fine!”

“Patton, I don’t think-”

Patton turned on the mixer. White powder flew through the air, covering them both. 

Virgil glared at Patton. 

Patton smiled back sheepishly. “Oops?”

Virgil sighed and dumped what little was left in the mixing bowl in the trash. The ingredients were salvageable. “Guess we’re starting over.”

This time, they made certain to only make one batch at a time. They made their dough, rolled it out, and pressed cookie cutters into it. Patton had pulled out the Halloween themed cutters just for Virgil, and he tried to ignore how happy it made him.

Unfortunately, they only had two cookie sheets for the oven, so they had to keep reloading them with cookie dough so that it all got cooked.

“Hey, kiddo, can you bring that pan we just took out over? The cookies need to go on the cooling rack.”

“Yeah, sure,” Virgil said, popping a hunk of cookie dough he sneaked into his mouth.

Virgil grabbed the cookie sheet off of the stove top and quickly proceeded to drop it, fresh-baked cookies flying everywhere. Virgil cried out in pain and clutched his wrist.

“Virgil!” Patton yelled, running over to check on him.

He pulled Virgil over to the sink, quickly turning it on to the coldest setting and shoving Virgil’s hand under it. He winced at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed under the cool, soothing water.

“You  _always_  need to use a hot pad or glove! Safety first. What are you? FIVE? You should know better!”

Virgil shrunk in on himself, guilty and upset.

Patton quickly realized his mistake. “Oh no, kiddo, I’m so sorry.”

Virgil still refused to look at him.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I promise! I was just so scared and worried! Oh kiddo, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said quietly, ignoring the sting in his hand and trying to pull it out from under the water.

Patton forced it back under. “Oh, no you don’t. You hold that right there, mister. I’ll clean this up, you just keep your hand there.”

Virgil stayed facing the sink, listing to Patton pick up the cookie sheet and cookies. He felt even worse when he realized how many of them he had probably ruined.

Then he heard crunching behind him.

“These cookies are amazing, kiddo!”

Virgil whipped around, careful to keep his hand under the cool stream of water, and watched in horror as Patton ate a bat shaped cookie off the floor.

“Patton, no!”

Patton just smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I just cleaned the floor! I knew I was gonna be clumsy, so I wanted any cookies we dropped to be safe!”

“But-”

“Virgil,” Patton said, gentle yet stern. “You didn’t ruin anything. The cookies are gonna be fine and they taste great!”

Virgil let his shoulders relax a little, turning back to the sink. He found that the burn had lessened greatly in severity over the past couple minutes. There were perks to being a side, after all.

After his burn had healed, Virgil and Patton had managed to finish the rest of the cookies without incident, including the frosting.

After letting the frosting set, Patton brought a large plate of them out to the commons and sat on the couch with Virgil. The cookies were  _delicious_."

Virgil smiled at Patton. “Thanks, Dad.”

He could see the joy shining in Patton’s eyes. “Anytime, kiddo.”

They curled up on the couch together and watched Disney movies until Roman returned from adventuring and Logan emerged from his room for dinner.

Virgil definitely knew what he was doing on his next quiet day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment, and come scream at me on tumblr, sociallyawkward--fics! I'm always taking prompts, so if this inspired you, come send something in!


End file.
